Want Some Help to Please Myself
by Chelsea Tygers
Summary: Inuyasha braves a world of humans. Surviving and scoring are of equal importance to him and he does so in creative ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I wanted to do something weird and mean and incredibly dirty and depraved but not without its own bit of softness. So this happened. I got lazy and I didn't do it right. It's not a love story, but it might be the prologue to one which will never be written. It's part of shot week because it made me uncomfortable when I reread it. **

**I really like the Amanda Palmer version of Polly by Nirvana, it has such a creepy feel to it which I think really fits the lyrics better than the original one. I listened to this a lot around the time I wrote this, and I think it seeped in a bit in a few places.**

The big-titted blonde slobbered all over his erect cock, moaning and licking, pulling her blouse down to tweak her nipples. Inuyasha panted and ran his claws through her hair, not caring when they snagged here and there and the girl winced. Her clever tongue twirled around the tip and sucked it into her mouth before taking it all the way in her throat, bobbing her head up and down, up and down, up and down. With a growl, he yanked back on the hairspray laden curls and ripped her head off his dick.

"Fuck, Shippo, either you've gotten sloppy or I'm not into blondes anymore."

Thoroughly pissed off, his fox friend glared at him with bright green eyes and partially transformed back to the scrawny teen male he actually was.

"I'm Kimbly tonight, Inuyasha."

The half-demon merely rolled his eyes and leaned back in the white leather couch, extending his arms to either side of himself.

"Go into the bathroom and don't come back until you've thought of something better than some blonde bitch named fuckin' 'Kimbly'. Seriously, I'm tired of these sluts that actually look like sluts. Change into something someone would actually want to stick their dick in."

Shippo sighed in exasperation, grumbling angrily as he rose to his feet, completely transformed back to normal, and walked out the door of their private room and to the restroom across the club. Inuyasha hoped he'd come back with something acceptable or else he'd be forced to fuck him in his untransformed state, which certainly wasn't his favorite way of satiating his near-constant lust. The kid was cute and all, but Inuyasha definitely preferred the fairer sex, which was why he had Shippo transform into a woman nine times out of ten.

It was hard being a person of demonic descent in a world convinced they were nothing but myth. A lot of demons were reduced to living in the backwoods or the most crowded of cities, only venturing out at night, if at all. If they were to reveal themselves, the human nations would overpower them with their numbers, their weapons, their fear. No matter how strong a demon was, and many were of considerable strength, the humans always had their inventiveness and their numbers, which was something they could never even hope to match.

A century ago, the council that kept track of all demons issued a decree that demons were no longer even allowed to reveal themselves to humans under any circumstances, even intimate ones. Fifty years after that, they forbade human and demonic mixing entirely, and everyone knew what that meant.

No more sweet, crazy, incredible, sweaty, dirty, nasty sex with humans.

But of course, no one protested. Half-demons had been growing in number, and everyone agreed that if something wasn't done soon, demons would cease to exist in their purest form and they would be completely absorbed into the human world, and no one wanted that to happen, not even half-demons. The only downside was the lack of affairs. Sex with a human was so much better than with a demon. They were just so much more _passionate_, so easy to manipulate into doing whatever one required of them. Demons were much more set in their ways, whatever they may be. Humans were roller coasters, always able to change themselves, and a demon just developed their tastes and was pretty static from that point on. A lot of preferences and fetishes didn't match up between demon couples, and they never would. Humans could change. Humans could learn. They were far more accommodating. Demons? Not so much.

Another problem, for Inuyasha and those like him anyway, was that there was a shortage of demon women, especially those willing to mate with someone who happened to be part human. So, as attractive as he knew he was and many had admitted, he was stuck fucking a teenager with serious gender issues. Shippo didn't know what was going on inside his own head, and he didn't particularly care. Nobody took kitsune seriously these days, since they had always been somewhat annoying pests, so he was stuck with the half-demon who had taken him in years ago, something said half-demon was beginning to regret more and more with each day. The kid was becoming even more annoying and impossibly clingy and hard to deal with, and Inuyasha didn't even want to think about what that could mean.

But they continued to fuck, and on a regular basis, mostly in demon-owned clubs like the one they were currently in, since fucking just didn't feel right with his concealment charm on and it was always more fun there than at home. Fucking never felt right when he was in human form. Most demons didn't use concealment charms for that very reason, which was really one of the only reasons to purchase one in the first place. If the manufacturers could just figure out how to keep the wearer's demonic senses intact while still making them appear human, then—

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here…"

Inuyasha turned toward the voice, a slight smile on his face. Shippo had finally gotten it right. The voice wasn't tranny low or annoying schoolgirl high. It was like music coming from the most delicately pink lips he had ever seen. And the physical transformation itself was just _perfect_. Hair that was so black it almost looked a bit blue in the light, pale (but not unhealthily so) skin, petite but not too small, curvy but not too curvy. Perfect. He especially liked the breasts that were so obviously perky and firm he could see their exact shape down to the most intimate of details even through the material of the dress.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he grinned, glancing down at his cock which was still out and rapidly hardening in anticipation. Shippo always chose a new name with every new transformation. It kept it from being too boring.

"K-Kagome," the vision stuttered in a breathy gasp, brilliant blue eyes on his waiting manhood.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. Usually, the kid didn't put too much thought into what name he would use, and always stuttered out something stupid like Kate or Jessica or Christina, one of those names every other girl had. He certainly got points for creativity tonight.

"Kagome" continued, licking her lower lip nervously with a tongue that was a few delicious shades darker than her candy-colored lips, "W-what are those things on your head? Are they— Are they ears?"

He smirked. So, they'd be playing out his favorite fantasy tonight. A human woman discovers his secret and he takes her by force. Not rape, since she'd be enjoying it, although unwillingly. Just force. It was their most visited scenario, one that he'd been masturbating over ever since his early teens and had not tired of yet. Inuyasha doubted he ever would, especially now that he knew Shippo could produce works of genius such as this form. They would definitely be busy for a while. As soon as their time ran out on the private room, he'd keep the kid in bed at home and in the same form for fucking weeks.

"You're not supposed to be here, little girl," he said in the voice he always used during this fantasy, the dark one that sounded comedic under any other circumstances. "And now you're in trouble."

Her eyes went wide and her heart beat faster, her lips falling open in a gasp. Even the scent was different, and Shippo had hardly managed to disguise his scent before. Tonight was going to be the best yet, he just knew it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I can g-go—"

Inuyasha was pressing her against the wall, his lips against hers, and she was screaming into his mouth, not having seen him move. Kagome's little hands hit his shoulders but he ignored them. Shippo even _tasted_ different. He mentally shrugged it off, thinking the fox had just stepped it up and stopped being so goddamn lazy. His lips moved to her neck, where he ran his fangs across her throat just hard enough to barely ruffle the skin.

"You can scream, you can fight. It won't make a difference," he rasped, pressing light, almost loving kisses along where he'd slightly damaged her perfect skin. "I'm not letting you out of here alive without taking a secret from you in exchange for mine."

The tears were a surprise, but a welcome one. His tongue darted out and tasted several of them before he pressed rapid kisses to her wet face and moved back to her lips, sharing the flavor of her fear with her.

"Please stop," Kagome whimpered, her fingers now clutching at the fabric of his shirt and attempting to push him away.

"The worst part of all this," he said as he flung her hard onto the coffee table, "isn't that I'm going to fuck you without your consent." She cried out in despair and dread as he shredded the dress from her body, nicking her milky white skin in a few places inadvertently. "The worst part is that you're going to _like it_ without your consent."

She didn't scream when he shook off and stepped out of his pants, nor did she scream when he unbuttoned his shirt quickly, making heated eye contact with her all the while. The girl just lay there, panting and paralyzed, stiff but so sexy, her arms and legs drawn in, as though that would protect her from a superior being's lust. Her panties were partially cut from his claws, but he ignored that, concentrating on her breasts, first with his intense gaze and then with his hands, peeling the flimsy lace that was her strapless bra from her chest and dragging it down her body, not unclasping it, making sure to go slow. The girl was shaking, and he had reached that point he always did, where he completely forgot it was his male friend and instead fully focused on the feminine appearance.

Flinging it behind him without breaking eye contact with her, he forced a finger in her mouth, ignoring it when she bit down, since it was like a baby gumming on a teething toy and made absolutely no impact. Pushing his finger deep into her mouth and drawing it partially out and then pushing it in again, he took it out when it was thoroughly wet with her own spit. Breathing hard through his nose, he finally allowed himself to look at her breasts and groaned aloud at the perfect snowy handfuls topped with pink pearls in front of him. Tracing the left one on the outside of the areola with his wet finger, he slowly brought the circles closer and closer to her nipple in a spiral motion. She had begun to kick, but the slightest pressure of his claw on her breast made her stop, which made him grin.

Right before he was about to touch her nipple, a moment he knew they were both anticipating, he said, "So you'd rather keep your perfect skin than keep your dignity? Can't handle a few scars?" Inuyasha gripped her breast hard without touching her nipple, holding it like one would a cup, circling the bottom and top and sides with his hand and squeezing until she let out a sick-sounding whimper. "What a little slut you are, Kagome. And why wouldn't you be, with tits like these? I bet you gave all the guys a go the minute they sprouted, fuckin' bitch."

She sobbed when he sucked at the diamond hard, straining nipple, massaging it with his tongue and savoring the texture, the taste, without breaking his hold. He growled against her breast and bit, bringing his head upwards and letting go only to do it again. The girl was taking great heaving breaths and squirming, but no longer attempting to leave. Practically chewing on the nipple, he captured the other one between two knuckles, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing. Kagome was openly moaning in between hiccupping sobs now, and he couldn't tell whether they were more pleasured or pained. They were sexy, though, and he supposed that was really all that mattered. Opening his mouth wide, he took nearly half of her entire breast into his mouth, barely managing that much.

Done with the nipples his eager play had turned a bright red, he scraped his fangs down her torso until he was met with her destroyed panties, which he dragged off her shaking body with the same savagely pointed teeth, not once breaking his trek downward. She was so wet that the fabric stuck to her in several places. Kagome was breathing heavily, her breasts moving up and down with each inhale, exhale. Inuyasha was tempted to take another taste of them, but then his eyes really noticed her most feminine part, and those thoughts flew out of his head. She was completely bare and smooth and her dew was visible even on her outer lips. Leaning in, he slid his tongue out and took one long lick of her from bottom to top, just the outside. Delicious. She shrieked and he glared at her, clasping her knees and driving them as far apart as they'd go.

"You like this, you fucking whore, you _like_ it. Shameful little slut."

"Stop!" she yelled hoarsely, breathing so fast he was starting to wonder if she was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Oh God, stop! I-I won't tell anyone about your… About your—I-I-I don't even know," the blue-eyed girl finished in a sob.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow the slightest increment higher than the other. Talk like that could only be a demand for something a bit kinkier. Should he step up the dirty talk? He found he was in a mood to oblige.

"Let's get this straight, slut," he said, bringing a finger down and tickling the outside of her entrance with the barest of caresses, smirking when she squealed at the contact. "I am going to fuck you and you are going to take it like the good little whore you are."

Inuyasha couldn't ever remember being so hard, especially with one of his friend's transformations. This one, however, called to everything in him. If only women like this really existed, then the world would be a far better place to inhabit. Maybe he could convince Shippo to stay in the form indefinitely. Yanking her to the edge of the table and straight onto his cock in one movement, he groaned in ecstasy, an entire sky of stars twinkling behind his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he'd closed.

"How'd a fucking dirty whore like you end up with such a tight pussy?" he stage whispered.

Kagome's eyes were open wide and her mouth was in a perfect O, making her look like an actually appealing blow-up doll. Drawing back out of her inch by glorious inch, he plunged back in again in one ferocious thrust, doing it again and again when he heard her cry out, forcing himself deep and hard and concentrating on the sounds she made, which quickly turned into screams, not for help but in reaction, anticipation, reluctant enjoyment.

"God, bitch, your cunt's gonna squeeze me dry. So hot and tight, _fuck_," he panted, studying the visible sweat on her neck and chest.

"Not—Inside—Pull—Out—Ungh! P-p-please!" she whined in between thrusts.

Smirking, he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in again, repeating it a few times. Her face was screwed up and there were tears in her eyes and he wanted to taste them where they mingled with her sweat, to see if he could separate the salty flavors and tell them apart. Kagome tightened around him and bit her lip, and her eyes locked with his as she came hard in delicious waves and spasms, the self-disgust and shame showing in her eyes as clear as day, turning into shock and fear when he spurted his load inside of her. It was a great lot and would be even if he hadn't already fucked two other transformations earlier that morning. He pulled out, enjoying Kagome's despairing moan at the feeling of his cum and her juices mingling together.

The girl was still out of breath and twitching, but he grabbed her by the hair and forced her off the table and to her knees, dragging her part of the way. Twirling her hair around his fist tight until she winced, he shook her once to let her know the next task was a very important one and to remind her of the power he held over her.

"Lick it clean, slut," he grunted.

Without even hesitating, she did as he had commanded, eyes screwed closed and flicking out her tongue delicately, breathing at infrequent intervals as though she were trying not to taste it, barely making contact with his cock. Impatient, his nostrils flared and he bucked his hips towards her mouth, holding her in place when she shrieked and reflexively tried to yank away. Her throat was closing around his cock, which was once again erect, and he viciously fucked her face, her muffled screams of protest only driving him to move faster and faster. She was choking, gagging, tears streaming down her face from the pressure and lack of air, her lips stretched tight around his member. Closing his eyes to regain control, he slipped from her mouth, strands of saliva connecting them still.

"Crawl onto the table and stay facing away from me," he commanded.

Kagome did as she was told, her arms shakily supporting her. Taking his discarded shirt, he grabbed first one of her wrists and then the other, tying the limp appendages together. The girl knelt rigidly, testing the bonds with tentative tugs, a sob escaping her throat when she realized there would be no getting out of them. He stopped to just take in the sight of such perfection. This was even better than his most vivid version of The Fantasy, and he wondered how he could draw it out even longer. Her ass was calling to him, the perfect globes jutting out, curved and plump and unblemished. Kagome's face was resting against the wood of the table now, her hot breaths steaming the surface. Everything was completely silent but for her breathing, the curiosity and dread and expectations visible in the tenseness of her shoulders. Her little breaths were vocal now, and he wondered how her nipples felt on the cold table. Just imagining made him shiver and heat up at the same time.

Placing a hand on one perfectly smooth cheek, he massaged and squeezed until she relaxed some, then brought his other hand up to do the same. His thumbs edged closer and closer to her other hole. In this position, she was spread and bared to him, nothing to hide her. Spreading her open, he ignored her whimper and snaked his tongue around the edge of her pink star, flicking with the tip of his tongue just as she had started to do with his penis earlier. She cried out, perhaps surprised as they had never done this particular thing before, and pushed back into his face and then away. He could practically feel her blush. Probing inside her now, he curled his tongue inside and then brought it out, licking her thoroughly before leaning back, positioning himself, and entering the resistant hole, groaning at how tight it was. _Too_ tight.

"Oh no," Kagome shrieked. "No no no no no _no NO_!"

Inuyasha laughed out loud; he hadn't even gotten the tip halfway inside. Deciding he could up the dominance a notch, he spanked her right cheek hard with his hand, loving the feeling when she yelped and closed around him in shock. He spanked her once on either cheek for each inch he urged inside her reluctant body, squeezing each cheek eagerly and pulling them apart and then pushing them together. The girl was wailing and gasping now, her head turning from side to side.

"Tell me how it feels," he growled when he was fully inside of her.

She didn't say anything and he was about to do something to make her talk when she whispered, "It—it feels… So hot a-and big and it burns, but I-I-I—" Kagome stopped and shifted, making the both of them moan. "I don't know what to feel."

It was a surprisingly different response, but one he liked. Rocking into her, he started gentle and then began to fuck her like a man possessed, rough even for a demon. She screamed with each thrust and he kept groaning seemingly every other second, hardly stopping before another sound was torn from him. She was just so tight and gripping him in just the right way that even though he had just cum he felt like he was about to blow his load again.

"P-please," the brunette girl under him moaned.

"Please what, slut?"

"Free my hands. I need… I need to touch. Or you touch me. Please!"

Abandoning the dirty reply he had been formulating, he instead reached under her and found a breast, the nipple hot and hard despite the cold of the table it had been smashed against. His other hand found her dripping pussy and his stomach was pressed against her arms, trapping her, cutting off her circulation to a greater extent than previous. He could hear the squishing of his fingers inside her, of his cock in her depths, and she was huffing and thrusting back against him as best as she could. Soon they were past all serious movement, not able to even manage the short pumps of before, and they merely grinded and humped against each other, with him never ceasing to rub her, breathing hard against the softness of her hair, not caring when it tickled his nose or fluttered into his open mouth. He was approaching the greatest orgasm of his life and regained enough control to pound into her ass, his fingers pinching and tugging her clit and nipple respectively.

"Whose whore are you, huh? Who made you their slut?"

"You! Your whore! You did!" Kagome screamed like a dying savage as she came, and the sight of the flecks of spittle escaping her mouth from the cry had him filling her bowels with his cum.

Inuyasha collapsed on her back, bringing them both crashing down to the table. As he regained his breathing, he was miffed that Shippo had completely ruined the end of his fantasy by not saying his name. It was usually the only part he got right. He supposed it could be overlooked due to the outstanding performance of this particular occasion, but it still pissed him off. If he could remember those fucking fake names and call them out every damn time, then the little bastard could remember his best friend's name at least—

"Inuyasha?! What the _fuck, _man?!"

Said half-demon turned around in shock, the cold prickles of dread needling his skin. Shippo was in the doorway and slowly changing back from an identical version of "Kimbly" but with brown hair to his normal appearance of a gangly kid.

"What the fuck!" he continued. "A fucking human woman, Inuyasha? Really? You couldn't wait the two fucking seconds it took for me to change?!"

Inuyasha separated from the girl, apparently the _real live human girl_, his ears twitching at the sound of her groggy moan. Kagome was still gasping, her pussy still clenching, sweaty and bruised and scratched and obviously exhausted. She looked so out of it that she didn't even realize another person was in the room, didn't even hear the conversation.

"Maybe…" he whispered, more to himself than to his fox friend, "Maybe I'm keeping her."

"You can't be serious," Shippo said, his big green eyes pleading for the older man to be sensible for once. "Kill her or have her go back to the other humans. Everyone will think she's a nutcase when she tries to tell them she was raped by some supernatural creature, but don't fucking keep her. That's even crazier than her telling them about tonight!"

"I'm keeping her," Inuyasha said stubbornly, mind made up. "She's mine."

"B-but the council said that we can't mate with humans!"

He rolled his eyes. "Keh, like that ever fuckin' applied to me. Half-demon, remember? So I'm keeping her. Conversation over."

Inuyasha grabbed his wrinkled pants off the floor, ignoring his dismayed friend. Carefully, he picked up the woman he had barely finished ravishing, his cum still on her thighs and inside her. Their eyes connected, dazed blue clashing with determined gold, and then hers rolled back in her head and she passed out.

"Kagome," he whispered tenderly, leaning down to kiss her lips gently for the first time, tasting himself on them and pleasantly shuddering, thinking about what they'd do once she woke up and he brought her around to the idea of being his forever. "Kagome, you're mine."

The girl sighed in her sleep, and he took that as a yes.


	2. The Will of Instinct

**Note: I never thought I'd have a sequel for Want Some Help to Please Myself, but so many people asked for it, most notably ****bubblyblush****, who messaged me a couple times asking for one. Since I think she wanted it the most, this is dedicated to her. It was amazing to see that people actually liked my rejected one-shot. It was short and I felt like it just wasn't done right and that's why I made it part of Shot Week. As before, this story is best enjoyed with the Amanda Palmer version of Polly.**

**There was some confusion with WSHTPM. No, it is not a sex club. It is not a demon-only club. Kagome was there because she is young and wanted to unwind during the weekend. Many clubs have private rooms that people can rent out for parties or private get-togethers or whatever, and that's where Inuyasha and Shippo were. Since it's a demon-owned club, they feel safe in taking off their concealment spells in the private room and doing whatever they want to do. They were in the club in the first place because they, like Kagome, probably wanted to enjoy the nightlife a little before retreating to their private place and fucking each other and then going home. Date night is a little different for everyone, okay?**

**Now, I don't like doing sequels (unless they've got hetero rim jobs. Woohoo! There should really be more of those). I find them unnecessary. In my opinion, too many writers keep pumping out dumb crap as follow-ups to their popular stories just because they're shameless attention whores. It's **_**boring**_**. I only write sequels when I get acceptable ideas for them and people ask, and luckily I got an idea for this one not so long ago. The other reason why I don't usually write sequels (and, like most fanfic writers, I have been asked for sequels to literally every story I've written) is that I don't want to disappoint anyone. I don't feel like I can one up myself. Also, there's the issue of losing the feeling I had when writing that particular story in the first place, and that feeling is very important. It paints the picture. I never want to disappoint any of you. I never want to bore any of you. **

**Honestly, there is nowhere to go from here. No more sequels to this one, you guys. Enjoy!**

**The Will of Instinct**

Inuyasha smiled down at his stolen bride, standing beside the large bed, towering over her, watching as she squirmed and writhed in an attempt to relieve her agony. Kagome was face-down on the thick black and white striped cotton sheets, her hands tied to the headboard and her legs tied to the lower bed posts, straining open. She was naked except for the small black thong that held the tiny vibrator which was capable only of working her clit. He'd made sure to tie her tight enough so that she wouldn't be able to position herself and move properly in order to grind herself to a release. Letting loose a small chuckle, he turned the dial up on the remote he held, just enough to make her scream but not enough to make her cum. It was still a very low pulse, one that barely felt like anything unless you had it pressed against you for so long, and she had been suffering for over an hour now. His little champion.

It had been months since the last time she tried to run away.

Since the first time he'd had to punish her for daring to see him as he really was in the private room of the night club, Inuyasha had learned a lot about Kagome. At first, she had blurted out random snippets of information, thinking he was some sort of serial killer and dehumanizing her and that knowing things about her would make him reluctant to end her life. When he instead brought her flowers and explained to her that she was his forever, she had clammed up for a couple weeks, even attempting to push him away during sex, but of course he had not put up with that. Finding things out about her became a game. No orgasm until she told him what he wanted to know. The longest she'd held out was five hours.

Kagome was twenty-four. She was an intern at a popular fashion magazine and they paid her nothing while expecting everything. She lived at home (used to, anyway) with her grandfather, mother, and little brother in a rundown shrine downtown. Her favorite color was pink, her cat was named Buyo, she'd only had one boyfriend and that was during high school and their first intimate night together had been their last. She liked oden and karaoke and cooking and no, she didn't love him. Yet.

Kagome's current predicament was due to her almost contacting her family over the phone earlier that day. He'd discovered her actions just in time to prevent her from hitting send on his cell phone, which she had fished out of the pocket of his jeans while he had gone to take a piss. Never did he leave her for longer than that. He never needed to work since he had all the money he'd ever need thanks to several lifetimes of hoarding wealth and watching it grow. They never went out together, since he did not think she was ready for that. Still, she had been starting to talk to him even when he didn't force her, and he thought she was almost at the point where he could show her off. Even though he made it quite clear that she could never see her family again, she had risked getting taken away from him. And she had been behaving so well, too. It was disappointing, but he had understood that there would be setbacks. Rome wasn't built in a day, and Kagome wouldn't become completely his so quickly. In time, she would learn.

With a flick of his claw, he switched off the vibrator. Kagome cried out into the wet spot of drool that was in front of her on the sheet. Unable to help himself any longer, he knelt behind her between her spread legs, clawing the strappy thong off her body in one movement and flinging it to the floor with disdain. No apparatus could bring her to the heights he'd brought her. Growling, he lifted her up by her thighs as high as she could go and, wasting no time, buried his face in her poor, deprived, dripping cunt. Kagome made no attempt to muffle her shriek of pleasure, neither did she try to prevent cumming right away. Smiling into her, he continued to ravage her sweet pussy, rubbing the walls of her still pulsating vagina with his tongue and sucking on her throbbing clit. Running the tips of his claws gently up and down her outer lips, it wasn't long before she got worked up to the brink of another orgasm. Just as her moans picked up in volume and her walls tightened, Inuyasha pulled away from her.

Not bothering to wipe the mess off his face, he ignored Kagome's outraged cursing and leaned over her, pressing his naked front against her naked back, relishing in her warmth and softness. Putting his arms around her, between her and the bed, he held her close to him for just a second before releasing one of his hands to stroke her throat. Without warning, he stopped the loving gesture and gripped her, almost, but not quite, choking her. No matter what, he didn't want to hurt her. The game wouldn't be any fun if she couldn't play. Smirking, he leaned next to her ear, his mouth wet with her juices touching the perfectly-shaped pink-tinted shell.

"I love eating your sloppy, slutty little pussy," he whispered, punctuating his sentence with a smack of his lips, not missing the whine his words provoked. "But I think my dirty little girl wants something nasty. Am I right, Kagome?"

She knew by now how to answer. "Y-yes, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Please!"

Forcing her head to the side, he swallowed her surprised squeak in his kiss, gratified when she soon recovered and began to suck her essence off his tongue. It was always a struggle not to be tender with her now that he had gotten to know her, but he needed to stay firm so she'd know not to disobey him. Even so, his kisses soon turned soft, and Kagome immediately followed his lead as she had been taught, giving him soft and loving caresses with her lips. Breaking away from her while he still possessed some will power, Inuyasha took his hand from her throat and placed it on the back of her head, shoving her face into the pillow.

Ever since the first night they'd met when he'd impulsively tried rimming her, she couldn't get enough of it. Truth be told, neither could he. It wasn't something they ever spoke about directly, though he did allude to it during sex just to see the humiliated blush on her face. Going as slowly as he could, which was still rather quick as he wanted to be inside her soon, he kissed his way down her spine, imagining he could feel each and every bump of bone, dragging his lips and opening them to let his tongue flick out and lick some sections of flesh that looked particularly sexy in the dim light.

Her ass lay before him, the cheeks two perfect ivory pillows glowing in the dim light. His claws ran circles on her skin, small pink lines appearing in their wake. Even if he didn't have enhanced eyesight, he would be able to see the goosebumps that appeared on her skin and the shivers she unsuccessfully tried to conceal. Grabbing two handfuls of her ass, he leaned down, pressing his lips all over, giving her small bites to remember the moment by every time she sat down. Soon his tongue joined the fray and he was licking and sucking wherever he could, reaching her pink starburst almost by accident. He could both feel and hear her cry out into the pillow, the vibrations making his cock weep to be inside her. Soon.

"How 'bout a threesome, handsome?" came Kagome's distorted voice from the doorway.

Letting out a growl of rage, Inuyasha whipped his head around and glared at the fox demon teenager disguised as Kagome. His lips curled back in disgust. The fucker couldn't even get her right. The hair was too short, the nose too narrow, the eyes too far apart. Dumbass.

"Get the _fuck _outta here before I make you wish you never fuckin' met me," he said in a low voice.

Though the tears in the mostly familiar blue eyes unnerved him, he stood his ground. Shippo soon realized this was not a battle he could win, and flung the chilled bottle of beer Inuyasha had asked for nearly a fucking hour ago in his general direction. The half-demon caught it effortlessly, flicking the cap off with a claw and gulping it all down in a few quick swallows. Fucking was thirsty work, after all. Seeing that he would definitely not be invited to join the couple in any form he could take, Shippo transformed back into his true form, dejectedly slamming the door behind him. Inuyasha didn't hear footsteps. The little creep was probably going to listen, maybe even watch.

Mentally shrugging, he released Kagome from her bonds, watching her limbs tremble in fatigue and desire. Helping to turn her over, he gave her a soft kiss on the lips, situating himself between her legs before she could respond. After over an hour of waiting to cum, she was so wet, a small puddle even soaking the bedsheet. Through with restraint, he grabbed hold of his cock and rubbed it over her dripping slit, making sure to coat his head in her nice, warm honey. Kagome's eyes were transfixed on their nether regions, and he plunged into her, just a little, before pulling nearly all the way out. He thrust a little further again, but not enough to satisfy either of them, and again pulled back.

"Oh god, just fuck me, Inuyasha!" she begged in her beautiful, desperate and ragged voice. Kagome's eyes were leaking tears of want and he could no longer deny her.

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "Promise. Promise you'll never leave me."

"Never," she whispered back, expression suddenly sane.

Inuyasha slammed into her, taking only a moment to revel in her red hot depths before finding a rhythm, one she could not even hope to keep up with. She was trained to take pleasure in giving him pleasure. She had been that way naturally, he had only reinforced it, brought it to her attention and taught her it was nothing to be ashamed of. Her eyes rolled back in her head, mouth open in a gasp, body tense and taut and everything he'd ever dreamed of underneath him. The frantic music their flesh made together would have sounded vulgar to anyone else, but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, her clear voice singing along with moans and cries.

"Fuck, Kagome, come on, baby, do it again, come on my cock," he begged. It was all he needed to reach the point he'd already brought her to several times.

The words seemed to drive her crazy, and she thrashed even more wildly, bucking against him in her urgency to obey. He roared when she tightened around him the final time, spilling his seed into her willing body, filling her to the brim and then some.

"Inuyasha," she panted, lips trembling from the intensity of their coupling.

He smiled at her, eyes softening, no longer needing to play the role of the dominant when she had been disciplined. "Sleep, Kagome."

The girl nodded and threw an arm around him, burrowing into his chest. Inuyasha brought the blankets over them, suddenly too tired to clean up or do any of the little list of things he usually did.

It was only when he was certain she was asleep that he whispered he loved her, finally giving in to the siren call of slumber himself.

**O\o/O**

When he finally woke up, the afternoon sun was shining brightly in his face, he was cold, and his mouth was dry as fuck. Inuyasha didn't even need to open his eyes to figure out what had happened.

"_Shippo_!" he growled, forcing his aching limbs to move. The little fucker had poisoned him again. He did it whenever he was upset, knowing which ones would only knock him out, which ones would slow him down, which ones would make him stupid. It felt like he'd used all of 'em.

Blinking rapidly in an attempt at clearing his blurry eyesight, he reached out a hand for Kagome, wanting to feel her skin and assure himself of her loyalty. His hand only met the sheets. The cold sheets. Kagome wasn't there, and she hadn't been for quite some time.

His nose wasn't working very well, but he tried anyway, stumbling out of bed and to the wide open door of his room. Loud music was playing from Shippo's room in the basement, some song that had an arrogant, upbeat feeling to it. The kitsune was celebrating his victory, the little shit. Every step he took had him feeling better, and by the time he'd reached the basement stairs, he was almost at half strength, which was more than enough to dish out the kind of punishment the kid deserved. Kicking the door down, he found Shippo reading some of those stupid comics he loved so much. Once he saw the look on his face, the fox was too scared to move. Good.

"Where. The fuck. Is she," Inuyasha hissed, grabbing the boy by the hair.

"G-g-gone—"

He punched him in the gut, as hard as he could without going straight through his abdomen. "Did you hurt her? Did you poison her, too? _Where the fuck is she_!?"

"I let her go!" he shrieked, curling in on himself.

Inuyasha's heart stopped beating for a second and his breathing quickened. "No. _No_. She can't. She said she wouldn't." He sat down in the room's only chair, abruptly light-headed. "Why?"

"You weren't paying attention to me anymore." The teen shifted awkwardly, eyes on the ground. "And it wasn't right. You can't just keep a human like that, Inuyasha. I can transform into her pretty good now so you don't need to—"

The half-demon hit him, again and again and again. It was one thing to poison him in one of his little moody bitch fits, another to poison him and set free the only thing that made him want to wake up every day. When the boy stopped begging for his life, Inuyasha stopped kicking and throwing punches. It wouldn't bring her back. Sneering at the disgusting pile of failure in front of him, he left the room, pausing only to wipe his bloody hands on the blankets, a reminder for the idiot not to cross him ever again. The next punishment would be his last.

Inuyasha dashed upstairs to grab some clothes, dressing himself so quickly in items he did not even see. His claws tore the fabric, but he didn't even notice. Kagome had told him about the shrine where she used to live before they'd met. The girl didn't have anywhere else to go. One day, she said, she wanted to get married there. Inuyasha told her he'd consider it if she behaved herself. That was just three days ago.

Somewhat at ease now that he knew where he'd find her, he left the house, neglecting to lock the door. If somebody came to rob the place while he was gone, hopefully they'd stumble upon the fox demon and finish what he'd started. Then when he brought Kagome back it would certainly be for good.

They were only a few miles from the closest neighbor, but even closer was a rundown little business he mostly ignored. Inuyasha sniffed the ground, not caring how it looked, concentrating only on the faint whiff of Kagome he could pick up. Maybe she hadn't made it back to her family's place yet. Maybe she'd realized it would be stupid to leave him like this and had stayed at the restaurant, waiting for him. Maybe he wouldn't have to punish her much.

Her scent trail ended outside the small, squat restaurant, right where the ancient pay phone stood. The thing was more decoration than anything else. He'd always assumed it remained out of laziness. If he for one second thought it worked, he would have ripped it out of the ground and threw it in the lake the moment he brought Kagome home. Straightening, he deduced that Shippo had given her change (or she'd snatched some from his pocket), she'd called her family, stayed outside in front of the pay phone until they arrived, and then hopped in the car without a look back.

Inuyasha sighed. Now he _had_ to punish her. And he'd been hoping for a happy reunion full of kisses and endearments.

The shrine was on the outskirts of the downtown area, about thirty miles from where he was, which would take him a half hour to run if he pushed himself. Rolling up the legs of his pants, he began his run, making sure he ran faster than a car while at the same time taking short breaks so as not to exhaust himself. He didn't want to be all sweaty and stinking when he saw her again. It was of the utmost importance that he seem, calm, cool, and in control. Like he hadn't missed her at all and wasn't so worried for her safety that he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Inuyasha had checked the shrine out on Google right after she'd told him about it. The place was old, though not as old as some, and seemed in poor upkeep, their number of visitors apparently not as great as most. But Kagome loved it, and so he had sent money from several different accounts under several different names. Losing Kagome had obviously been a huge blow to her family. How could it not have been? She was perfect.

Finally, he arrived. Her scent was strong on the wind, in the very air, choking him with its beloved familiarity. A sudden rush made him nearly fall over, his knees weakening. She was here, which meant she was safe. One step closer to coming back with him. He'd have to be careful about it this time. Back at the club, no one had looked twice at him carrying the girl wrapped in his coat, not even the girls Kagome had come with. But here, with her family who had just gotten her back, he'd need to exercise more caution than ever before.

The sun was setting, lighting up the holy grounds and illuminating the forest with a sort of halo. Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to hike his way up the steep hill. Avoiding the stairs, he darted as quickly as he could into the forest, jumping from tree to tree, trying to scope out weak points, looking in the windows for a sign of the girl he was about to retrieve. There was no sign of anyone being at home, and he just began to let down his guard when he saw movement in one of the larger windows. Ducking down, he carefully inched his way back up when a certain amount of time he felt was safe had passed.

It was almost completely dark now, and the light was on in what appeared to be the living room, a tiny space with shabby decorating. Kagome sat in a large patched armchair, feet dangling a couple inches off the ground, her shoulders slumped and her expression blank. The girl looked exhausted. There were bruises on her knees and thighs, her hair was lank and stringy, dark circles had found their way under her eyes, and her posture was so that she looked like she would curl up and hide from the world at any moment. An older woman who couldn't be anyone but her mother sat on the arm of Kagome's chair, holding her hand tight and rubbing her back. A little boy sat cross-legged on the ground at her feet, and an old man was pacing, his wrinkled hands covering his face.

Inuyasha was horrified. Had she always looked like this? No, he thought shaking his head and backing away from the scene. No. When he had first met her in those few seconds before he'd tainted her, she had been beautiful, quick with a smile, bubbly and full of life. His hands shook at his sides. When was the last time he'd seen her smile? Not since she'd given him that questioning and apologetic one when she'd walked in on him in the club. He had taken away her ability to smile, and with that had robbed himself and her family of the same. He should have known. Of course he wasn't the only one who loved her. How selfish had he been?

It was true what they'd told him growing up. He was a curse to everyone he loved.

Stumbling over his feet in an effort to get away from the scene that tore at him, he thought to himself that there still might be a chance. Not for him and her, no, that was clearly not what was best. But there could still be a chance for her to smile again. All he needed to do was let her go forever. Briefly, he contemplated slitting his throat on her front porch. Then she wouldn't have to live in fear of him taking her away again. As much as he loved her, however, he just wasn't quite ready for that kind of commitment, though he decided to file it away for later.

On the way back to his home, he stopped by a liquor store and cleaned them out of whiskey. If he was going to grieve, he was going to do it right. It was just plain luck (or maybe some god, perhaps the god of Kagome's shrine, took pity on him) that he was able to balance the vast quantity of alcohol so that he barely lost any of it, only a bottle or two, on the way back to loneliness. Surprisingly, his hidden home was completely lit up inside, the lights illuminating the darkness of the woods that surrounded his dwelling. He never had more than one or two rooms lit at a time. What the fuck was that fox up to? Kicking the door in lieu of knocking on it since his hands were occupied, he was surprised when not even a moment later, an older demon he recognized from a long, long time ago opened it.

"It's been a while, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, voice low and almost pleasant. "Your, er, _roommate_ notified the Council of Higher Demonic Affairs of your situation."

His grip loosened and the alcohol all went crashing to the floor. "_Shit_," he hissed, a piece of glass digging into his foot.

"Come inside." Sesshomaru invited him like he owned the fucking place. The bastard probably thought he did. Wasn't his fault his father had gone nuts over his human mother and completely abandoned Sesshomaru and his legal wife, cutting them out of the will. Toga's impulsive actions had been the driving force behind the other demons criminalizing human-demon relations.

The entire Council was gathered in his foyer, drinking wine and eating cheese. Who the fuck had turned this judgement gathering into a social?

"Fuck, this is the last thing I need right now," Inuyasha groaned, slamming the door shut.

A few of the other council members acknowledged his entry by glancing at him, but most just turned up their noses and continued chatting away about stocks and dirty blood, regular pure demon talk.

"I understand you have been not only harboring a human for sexual purposes, but you've also done so against their will while informing the human of your true nature and that of our world?"

"Ain't gonna lie," he mumbled, trudging over to his sofa on the far end of the house. He needed a drink and a nap. "You can lock me up after I drink myself unconscious."

Sesshomaru seemed to barely be restraining himself from rolling his eyes. "You are exempt, you know, as am I."

"You married Rin before the laws were put in place. I just met the girl seven months ago." It had seemed like only seven days. Seven happy days.

"Your blood is already mixed. No self-respecting demon woman would dare lay with you and produce offspring. Your options were few."

"So you don't care that I kidnapped her?" he asked without caring for an answer, closing his eyes, trying to stop the pounding in his head.

"That is not my concern. You are cleared of all criminal accusations against you, Inuyasha Taisho. Go and walk your path."

A few of the other Council members had neared where Inuyasha had been attempting to seek sanctuary, evidently trying to eavesdrop. He heard their disparaging comments, their disgusted tones, and shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter. She left."

Sesshomaru blinked, which was how he usually showed he was completely floored. "...You abducted a woman and held her against her will, committing severe felonies in both human and demon law in the process, then you just let her get away?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He was done talking, possibly for a very long time.

Some hog demon in the back whispered to the party next to him. "It's a good thing we outlawed mixing. To hear such weak words from such a powerful bloodline! A damned shame."

They drifted away from his couch one by one, Sesshomaru being the last to go. The gathering continued for a couple more hours, and just when he was about to forcibly kick them out of his home, they said their goodbyes. Only he remained.

And Shippo.

The fox had been hiding the entire time, transforming into different beings throughout the time Inuyasha had been home, hoping to escape the obviously distraught half-demon's notice. But that was just stupid. The kid had always been annoying, but now it went beyond that.

"Get out, Shippo," Inuyasha said, sensing the boy. "You and I are done."

"I'm not leaving!" That infantile stubbornness he possessed permeated his tone and it was all Inuyasha could do to stay his hand.

An idea occurred to him. "Fuck it. I'll go." Rolling off the couch, he sped to his room, grabbing an old suitcase and stuffing inside all the possessions he cared about enough to keep. Most of it belonged to Kagome. The torn panties she'd been wearing when they'd met, a hair tie that still smelled of her, the bottle of perfume he'd bought her that she loved so much he bore the almost painful sneezes it gave him, the vibrator he'd used on her most often...

Shippo was sobbing in the doorway. Inuyasha didn't have to look at him to know his face would be red and blotchy with snot running down. The kid was perhaps the ugliest crier in existence.

"Luh-luh-luh-let me go w-with yooou!" he bawled, voice high and scratchy.

"The house is paid off," Inuyasha said calmly. "Bills are paid for two more months. You can stay here without rent as long as you keep up with that shit. If I ever come back, you'll leave the first time I ask you or I'll call the Council."

"I'm coming with you!"

Inuyasha rounded on him and growled, intimidating the boy into shaking. "You aren't a child anymore, Shippo. Don't fuckin' act like one. I even think you're comin' after me, and I'll bury you."

That was their goodbye.

Inuyasha retreated across the country to a little cabin in the mountains. Another one of the properties his father had left him, it had to be his favorite. More isolated than any of the others with just enough for him to live comfortably. No excesses, but no real lack of anything. He had to work hard, chopping his own wood to keep warm. Bringing in water from the well a mile away. Making sure the house stayed clean. Hunting and foraging for food. The work helped keep things off his mind.

When the agony that the monotony of his routine barely repressed became too much, he went out. Once or twice a month, he partied like he used to, only wilder, more desperate to forget himself.

His favorite place was the club where he'd first met Kagome.

Inuyasha knew he was just torturing himself. He knew dwelling on her and what happened would only make things that much worse. All the same, he didn't care. He wanted to hurt, wanted to put himself through that fraction of misery he had forced on her. It didn't help that his sexual preferences had been forever warped to the point that he could only get an erection if he was with a petite, blue-eyed brunette. None of them could satisfy him, none of them drove him crazy like she did, but they eased the ache for however long they kept him hard. After that, though, it returned worse than ever before.

Most of his thinking was done between the thighs of those women. It was the only time he felt a fraction like his old self. The rest of the time he was merely existing, his mind fuzzy as if he were in a dream. He just couldn't get past that what he thought would last forever ended in less than a year. Inuyasha truly thought he could make Kagome happy. It had to be that way. Since he felt so strongly towards her, she _had_ to reciprocate those feelings, at least to some degree. Now he realized that she was the only one who would ever make him happy while he was and would remain her greatest fear. Sometimes life just threw stupid inequalities like that at you.

It was on one of his excursions to the club that the thought of suicide reentered his head. He still wasn't sure if he could do it, not while Kagome was still alive. Living in a world with her in it was just such an attractive idea. Maybe, one day, if he was reading the obituaries and her name popped up, then he'd do it.

Sighing, he ripped off his concealment spell. He had rented out the old private room, the same one. Inuyasha did that frequently on occasions like tonight. Tonight, there had been no woman resembling Kagome strongly enough in the entire club. It had happened a few times before, and when it did, he retreated to this place, took off his concealment spell, and jerked himself off in a pathetically short amount of time while he recalled their first encounter. Usually, when he masturbated, he tried to avoid thinking of that time. He wanted to keep it fresh, exciting, special. Deciding to attempt to take it slow this time, he palmed his cock, remembering how soft her hands were, how hot her mouth was, how tight her—

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

His eyes shot open so fast it hurt. Kagome's voice, Kagome's words. Her first words to him. Had he imagined them? Was he that deeply into the memory already? Or had he finally snapped and started having hallucinations?

"Inuyasha," she said in a soft voice, and he turned to look at her, heart beating hard in what felt like fear.

He said nothing. Even if he could think of something to say, his throat wasn't working and his tongue felt too big.

If it was really her, she looked beautiful. Kagome had gained back some of the weight she'd lost while in his keeping. Her hair was healthy and fragrant, face relaxed, the scent of terror nowhere on her. Of course he was hallucinating. Kagome could never look at him with such gentle eyes.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. Whether he was talking to her or to himself, he didn't know.

Her mouth turned up at the corners. A little smile, just for him. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Inuyasha was beginning to believe she was real. If she was really a hallucination, she'd be on his dick by now.

"Depends on why you're here."

She walked over to him, little feet encased in macramé wedges with ribbons that wrapped around her ankles. Her sundress wasn't appropriate for nighttime, especially not in the city or the club. Kagome stopped when she was directly in front of him, little smile never leaving her precious mouth, and slowly leaned forward until they were an inch apart and he could only see a blur that vaguely resembled her face. His ears strained towards her, expecting accusations or questions.

Kagome surprised him by closing the distance and pecking him on the lips, retreating before he could notice what was happening. Straightening up again, she looked down at him, seeming very pleased with herself and almost mischievous.

"You left." Now he was the one making accusations. Part of him couldn't even comprehend it. He should be embracing her, begging her forgiveness, swearing his everything to her. "You left and you ruined me."

With a sigh, Kagome knelt at his feet, just as she used to do when he sat down to watch television, laying her head on his lap.

"I never planned to leave," she murmured. "But when I had the opportunity, I just had to. I needed to see my family again, to tell them I was fine, to show them there was nothing to worry about, I was still alive." She took a deep breath and locked her arms in a ring around his calves. "But when I got there and they swarmed me and hugged me and cried with me, I realized... I wasn't happy anymore. Well, I was happy to see them, but I wasn't satisfied. It wasn't enough."

"Kagome," he said in a quavering voice, daring to reach out and run his fingers through her hair.

Lifting her head up, she looked him full in the eye. "As messed up as it sounds, I fell in love with you. I have a new home now."

A moment passed where they just stared at each other, his throat tight and burning as his mind raced with all she was telling him.

"Swear you won't leave again!"

Her brow furrowed the tiniest bit. "Swear you won't keep me away from the rest of my life again."

"But you're mine," he replied, voice stuck between a growl and a whine, a command and a plea.

"You don't own me," she said slowly, enunciating each word. "I'm giving myself to you, but you don't own me."

He gulped, hoping the sound wasn't audible.

"Keh. Fine."

Fuck it all, if anything, she owned him.

With a grin, she jumped into his lap, and he wasted no time in recreating their first night together, this time with kisses and kind words.

**O\o/O**

Inuyasha stared at his beautiful wife in the mirror. She was on her knees and facing him, her gorgeous naked backside reflected in the glass. Kagome's ass was still bright red from the spankings he'd given her, his large hand prints looking angry against such delicate pale skin. Her hands were chained behind her back, leaving her breasts jutting out, high and full. A golden chain connected the clamps he'd placed on her nipples, which were red and swollen. Smirking, he tugged on the chain, lifting it up before bringing it down again. Her full lips opened in a loud gasp. Bending over, he leaned forward and dragged the tip of his tongue down her temple, tasting the sweat that had collected there.

"Fuck, slut, didn't I just punish you last week? Sometimes I think you fuck up on purpose 'cause you like it rough."

Her eyes gleamed in the dim light and her lips formed a small pout. Inuyasha knew by now that meant she wanted him bad but not enough to beg. Instead, she tried to entice him by darting her pink tongue out and sweeping it across her bottom lip before biting it, arching her back just a little more, rotating her hips. Seduction.

Growling, Inuyasha removed the nipple clamps. Usually, this was done when he was ready to fuck her, preferring to suck and bite them while inside her. Kagome's face was alight with anticipation, like a kid on Christmas morning. It almost made him want to take her now.

Almost.

Grabbing his riding crop from where it rested on the bed, he gently, almost experimentally, caressed the undersides of her breasts with it. Whimpering, she arched, this time for real, body taut and quivering for his touch. Amused, he repeated the action with the other breast, this time circling the nipple. Just when she expected to feel it nudge her there, he brought it back and hit her instead, right on the sensitive little nub. Kagome cried out in surprise, eyes flying open. With a grin, he did it again and again, covering her entire left breast (the less sensitive one, he had learned) before starting on the other, switching rapidly between the two at unpredictable intervals. Kagome's lips were trembling and he could tell she was having a hard time keeping quiet, swallowing her squeals and moans.

"Open," he commanded, withdrawing the riding crop.

Obediently, she opened her mouth as wide as it would go. Taking his erect cock, he rubbed his tip on the "O" of her pink lips, smearing pre-cum on them. Instead of just plunging in like he was sorely tempted to do, he stuck to the plan, taking the new vibrator he'd purchased and slipping it past her lips. Inuyasha groaned aloud as he watched her thoroughly suck it like it was him, keeping her sparkling eyes on his the entire time.

"You're a fucking professional," he praised, thumb caressing her chin.

Kagome left off sucking the vibrator to give his cock a brief kiss on the head.

For some reason, that one act made the lust in his gut grow out of control and he grabbed her by the hair, shoving her to the ground and holding her down. She didn't struggle. There was nothing she could do, anyway, with her hands restrained as they were. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha eased the vibrator into her ass, inch by spit-covered inch. Kagome was facing the mirror now, and she blew her hair out of her face, dilated pupils intensely watching what he did to her in the mirror. Drawing the toy out of her a little bit, he plunged it slowly in again before turning it on. Giving her one last spank for good measure, he gripped her thighs, nestled his cock between her pussy lips, and drove home.

She let out a small scream, not remembering to be quiet.

Too impatient to stop, Inuyasha brought his hand down and covered her mouth. Her pussy felt like heaven, as it always had, and he wanted to enjoy it. It had been too long since the last time. His ears perked up at the creak of a floorboard and he knew he had to hurry, however much he didn't want to. Thankfully, they were both almost at the edge, Kagome writhing and bucking beneath him. Growling a wordless command down at her, he began to truly fuck her, rubbing her clit with his other hand to get her off even faster. Kagome angled herself so that her sore, sensitive nipples rubbed against the soft carpet, stimulating her further. Just as he spilled into her, there was a knock on the door. Quickly, they sprang into action, Kagome cleaning herself up and finding her robe while Inuyasha clumsily stuffed all their toys helter skelter under the bed, grabbing the damp towel and wiping himself off as well. Panicking, he almost didn't find his robe on time, and had to hide on the other side of the bed and shrug it on when Kagome opened the door.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up? It's after midnight."

Their oldest, Takehiko, rubbed his big blue eyes. He'd inherited Kagome's coloring but his features were pure Inuyasha. "I had a bad dweam and I heawd Mommy make a noise and I t'ought you had one too."

Picking up the four-year-old, Kagome brought him to their bed and Inuyasha popped up, trying not to glare at their son.

"Daddy was just tickling me. It was too much and I laughed too hard," Kagome explained, her face bright red.

Takehiko giggled. "Did you pee youww pants?"

Inuyasha snorted out a laugh. "Mommy doesn't wear pants to bed."

Kagome glared at him before turning back to her son with a softened expression. "Are you okay to go back to sleep, baby? Do you want some milk?"

He pouted, the same way Kagome did, and crossed his arms while raising his nose in the air the same way he did. Inuyasha knew what he was going to demand before he even opened his mouth.

"I wan' a stowwy."

Trying not to groan aloud, he leaned back against the headboard.

"A _new_ stowwy."

"Once upon a time..." he started, making a valiant attempt at keeping his reluctance out of his voice.

"There was a strong, fierce dragon," Kagome supplied.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, grateful for her help. She was so much better at this than he was. "The dragon was very lonely. One day, he met a pretty princess. She was happy and loved the sunlight, but the dragon was afraid of the light."

Takehiko said, "That's stupid. Dwagons awen't afwaid of anything. They can fwy."

The half-demon nodded as though the logic made sense. "But this dragon was afraid of only that one thing. The pretty princess was so pretty, though, that he couldn't stay away from her. So the dragon took her from the castle and made her live with him in the dark."

"Was she afwaid of the dawk?" the boy asked, fighting off drooping eyelids.

Kagome shook her head, looking at Inuyasha with eyes full of love. "No, but she loved the sunlight too much to stay away from it. After a long time, she and the dragon became best friends and fell in love. The princess loved him so much that she had to show him what the light was like so he could be happy all day, too. The dragon was angry because he thought she wanted to leave him, but the princess kissed him, and he wasn't afraid anymore."

Inuyasha rubbed her hand with his thumb. "The dragon was really a prince in disguise. He'd forgotten, but the pretty princess reminded him with her kiss. She brought him to her castle and they lived happily ever after, whether it was daytime or nighttime."

"That's...stupid..." Takehiko mumbled, finally going back to sleep.

Kagome laughed as silently as she could. "We better take him back to his bed."

He nodded and gathered his son in his arms, careful not to wake him, even though he probably could have just tossed him down the hall without him stirring once. He seemed to sleep like a rock unless Inuyasha was "tickling" Kagome.

They made their way to the other side of the house and opened the blue door that led to the boys' room. Takehiko had his half of the room with his little bed, where Inuyasha gently tucked him in. The other side of the room was taken up by a bunk bed, where their two-year old twin boys were slumbering. They took more after Inuyasha and were able to clamber up and down the ladder even at such a young age, always fighting over the top bunk with inhuman strength that worried their mother.

Now that they were up, the parents decided to check the room next to the boys'. All their children had slept in it at some point, but now the nursery belonged to their newest addition. Their first girl had been born just six months ago. The pregnancy was hard on Kagome, who had been under a lot of stress at the magazine. Tonight was the first night in nearly a year they were able to be intimate in the way they both preferred. Inuyasha couldn't be rough with Kagome when he noticed she was suffering, so their time together was pretty vanilla lately. Their little blessing was sleeping quietly, surprisingly enough. She was an unusually fussy baby, and they both hoped she'd learn to sleep through the night soon. Closing the door, they went back to their room, Inuyasha removing both their robes, wanting to feel her skin against his in their bed.

"I'm glad the twins didn't wake up," he murmured against her temple, bringing her into his embrace. If one twin woke up, the other always did. "They would never have settled for a story. They just park themselves in our bed, pass out, throw a tantrum if we take them back to their room, and piss all over the place at four AM."

Kagome laughed. "Aw, my babies aren't that bad. Their daddy's genes just make them want to mark their territory."

Inuyasha growled playfully and pressed his lips hard to hers. "At least we got one good fuck in tonight. It'll have to last us."

His wife pressed her body closer to his. "After brunch with Mama tomorrow, we can leave the kids with her. I might be persuaded to bring an extra blanket to the park."

The half-demon's cock twitched at the thought. "I'll bring the lube."

**And that, ladies and gentlemen (but let's be honest, we're all ladies here), is why I don't write sequels. Especially when it's been so long. Three freaking years since I wrote Part 1, two since I posted it. I never thought I'd write anything beyond Taboo, but ah well, here we are.**

**Takehiko fucking annoyed me. Bitch needs speech therapy.**


End file.
